The Big Surprise
by Lynn12
Summary: Mulan goes back to camp because the Mongols are in China, But when Mulan goes for a ride she finds a full grown dragon that needs her help, she hids the dragon then the Mongols attack and things start to get interesting. The rating might change!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Back at Camp

Mulan was in her tent sleeping away. She had been sent back to camp only a couple days ago because word was out that Mongols were in China. The Emperor requested that every man be sent to the camps to train. 

He also wanted for Mulan to go back into the army. Even though it really only was a month or two that she had returned home from the last time. She didn't mind it much other then she rather be at home with her family then being sent off into the army to get beat up while doing practices for martial arts. 

" Mulan! Mulan wake up you're going to be late!" Mushu said as he screamed into one of her ears. Mulan moaned and motioned him to go away. 

" Go away!" She responded in a sleepy tone of voice.

" Mulan you're going to be late, get up!" He tried one more time. Mulan sat up and stretched " Alright I'm going, I'm going." She hurried putting on her training outfit. 

As Mulan walked out of the tent she saw Ling, Yao, and Chien Po with her other comrades talking to one an other. She walked quickly to them. But she was already late, Shang came out and everyone got into a single file line. He took his shirt off and grabbed his bow and arrow, and started walking down the line of men. 

" Now, today I don't want any..........." Shang stopped talking when he saw Mulan come into the line of men. She was late again. He walked swiftly over to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. 

" Why are you late?" He said with stern look on his face.

" I woke up late, I'm sorry..." He walked up closer to her and he didn't look happy one bit. 

" Make sure it doesn't happen again got it!" He then turned around and began once again with the procedures of what they were going to be doing today.

During the work out she was being watched every so often by Shang. She pretended to not even see him there. She worked with Yao on her on her martial arts moves. Ling and Chien Po worked together on their moves. 

Mulan moving ever so swiftly blocked almost every single move that Yao brought to her. After endless moving around and swift moves both of them grew tiered. Yao then bring his fist into action, was blocked by Mulan. She then quickly placed herself on the ground, and kicked Yao off balance making him fall to the ground. 

Mulan out of breath got up and lendded Yao a hand. " I don't think I will ever be able to beat you?"

Mulan just shrugged her shoulders. Later on that after noon Mulan went though many practices. 

" Mulan, may I use you as an example?" Shang said catching Mulan off guard. 

" Ah... sure." She got up and got into a fitting position. Shang did the same. Mualn started off with a high kick, but it was blocked. Shang flipped her over but she landed on her feet. They continued fighting, until Shang brought his foot underneath hers that made her fall hard onto the floor. 

Everyone clapped for him, the gang surprised that she fell on that move. She rolled to her side and saw from the corner of her eye, Shang now getting ready for any move that she was going to place on him. With out notice she brought her foot to him but he caught it. Leaving her with her other foot to nock him down and she did so. She then got up and brushed the dirt off herself.

Shang now sitting up placed his hand on his forehead. Mulan placed her hand in front of him to help him up. He looked at her, and took her hand and stood up.

" Thank you Mulan.... For your assistance." He said trying not to make a fool out of himself. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly other then having some bruises here and there. 

When it was time for a break, and to have their meals. Mulan and the gang sat by the fire eating their dinner. " You showed him whose boss." Yao said with a mouth full of food. 

" Yeah, I knew you could take him down!" Ling added. 

" Now guys I did what I had to do." Mulan said trying to be far about it.

" What ever you say." Yao said still eating with his mouth open. 

" You think he's mad at me?" Mulan said with uncertainty of what their response would be. 

" Ha! Are you serious, why would he be mad at you, its Shang were talking about here." Ling said. Mulan then kept to herself the rest of night. 

As she walked to her tent she heard a voice behind her, she turned around it was Shang. " Hi." 

" Hi" " Shang are you mad at me, for kicking you down to the ground?" 

" No why would I be?"

" I don't know? Just...." 

" Mulan you only did what you had to do for defense purposes." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

" Oh by the way Chi Fu is coming tomorrow." 

" What for?" 

" To check up on me and see how well I've trained you guys." 

" Oh!" There was a moment of silence between the two of them. " What if the Mongols do attack and have a large army?" 

" We'll be ready for them I a sure you." 

" But what if were not, what if they go to little villages and destroy everything?" Shang figured what she was trying to say. She was worried about her family. 

" Mulan, I will make sure nothing like that happens and I promise you nothing bad will happen to your family." He said trying to calm her down and make her feel better. 

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that." 

" It's ok, I know you want to go home, I don't blame you." They then glanced at each other and smiled. 

" Good night Mulan, oh and try not to be late this time." 

" I won't I promise, good night Shang." She then turned around and headed for her tent. Once inside she saw Mushu who was staring straight at her like she did something wrong or something. " What?" 

He then smiled really big and stared to giggle. " I know what you were doing." Mushu said.

" What?" 

" You and the Captain, He likes you and you like him." " What you're out of your mind!" She said as she started changing for bed. " Oh come on, It's so obvious." 

" Mushu, Shang and I are only friends and that's it." She got under the covers and blew out the flam on the candle.

" Fine, but you will find out that I'm right and you're....." 

" Good night Mushu!" 

Mushu let out a sigh, " Good night Mulan." Mushu then curled up into a little ball and snuggled under the covers right next to Mulan. 

***********************

Sorry this Chapter is so short but I promise you that it will get more interesting. Oh and please review. I would love to hear what you think so far. Well Happy New Years everyone!


	2. Chi Fu's return

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hi.....None of the Disney characters are mine, only the dragon, which is coming up in the story. Please read and review my chapters, then I will consider writing more!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: Chi Fu's visit

You could hear their horses coming. It was Chi Fu and some solders, that were there to make sure nothing happened to him. Shang approached him while he was still on his horse. Shang out of respect bowed down at the man. Chi Fu smiled at the young Captain, and dismounted off his horse. Mulan hated Chi Fu he was a snobby, stubborn old man. He didn't care about anyone else but his self. 

"Oh joy he's back!" Yao said sarcastically, nudging Ling in the arm. " Ha! This is going to be interesting." Added Ling, who had an evil look on his face. " Guys just don't do any thing stupid ok." " Why do you care so much Mulan? Let me guess you don't want Shang to get a bad report, do ya?" Yao said snickering at Mulan. Ling and Chien Po just started laughing. Mulan blushed of embarrassment. 

" Oh come on Mulan we all know you got feelings for him!" Yao said even louder. All the men around them started laughing. Mulan couldn't take it any more, She began to run away. They all stopped laughing and tried calling her name to come back but she didn't stop. " Was it something I said?" He said shrugging his shoulders. 

Mulan stopped when she went up to a little pond, that was surrounded by tall grass and some trees. She crouched down and began to weep. Mushu who was on Khan saw that she was all along near the pond crying. " Lets go see what's wrong." Khan neighed and trotted over next to her. Khan nudged her on the shoulder. She didn't even bother looking up. Khan then laid down right next to her. 

" Babe!..... Hey, what's wrong?" Mulan picked up her head. Her eyes were all watery and red from crying. " Everyone! I wish I were home." She sank her head down on Khan's neck and began to cry once more. " What happened?" " Everyone was making fun of me and telling me that I like Shang." Mushu walked up to her and his ears went back, " Hey! Just don't pay attention to them, ok." Mulan looked up at him and gave him a little hug. 

" Ok guys......Where's Mulan?" Shang said looking for her. " She ran away, because Yao said something." One solder said " I didn't know she would just ran away." " Alright, alright, I'm going to look for her when I'm gone I want you to work on Martial arts moves, got it." " Got it." They all responded back. Shang then went off looking for her.

Chi Fu then came out, looking for Shang while all the men there were working on Martial arts practices. " Where is the Captain?" Holding up his note pad, ready to write. " He went to go look for Mulan." Chien Po said. " Really?" He said with a stern look on his face, Something was up and he knew this wasn't good.

Shang reached an area where Mulan was close by, " Mulan" he called out her name several more times. Still no answer. " Mulan" Mulan lifted her head it was Shang, and he wasn't far away. She wondered if she should get up and motion him where she was. She decided not to. She didn't want him to see her like this. Shang saw Khan and ran towards that direction. He stopped and saw that Mulan was next to Khan. He walked slowly over to her and said, " Mulan what are you doing here?" " Go away!" He could tell be her voice that she had been crying. 

" Mulan, What's wrong?" He went over by her and sat next to her. Khan on the other hand gave him a warning look, as if saying not to come any closer. Shang stayed his distance. " Nothing." " You sound like you've been crying though." She turned around to face him. He saw that her eyes were red from crying. " It's nothing really." " Then why were you crying?" She took a deep breath and began, " Everyone started making fun of me, because I told them not to fool around with Chi Fu." She sniffed, and wiped away the tears with her hands. 

" Why did you tell them that I thought you........." " So you wouldn't get in trouble that's why." Shang looked at her with curiousness. Why would she say that? Was it because she has feelings for me? Shang thought but shook away those thoughts. Before Shang could say anything he heard someone cough really load to get their attention. 

They turned around to see that it was Chi Fu standing there with his note pad and his hands folded across his chest. Shang got up immediately and stood straight up, Mulan did the same. " Hum.... You better have not been doing anything, now go back to your troops!"

" Yes, sir." Shang said and walked away and didn't even look back at Mulan. Mulan right behind him wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, so it didn't look so obvious that she was crying. When they got back they continued with the exercises for the day. Chi Fu as always wrote notes on his pad of paper. 

Yao and Mulan were partnered up again for a sword dull this time. They both took their swords and crashed into one an other, with stroke movements. Mulan tripped him on the ground and held the sword to his chest. Yao closed his eyes in a bit of fear that she might strike him for what he had said to her. He opened his eyes then saw her hand in front of his face so she could help him up. 

He took her hand and with her help and was up again. " You're not mad at me?" " I'm over it." She simple said, and smiled at him. " Want to try one more time?" " Your on!" He said then took a fighting stance and got ready for any move that she was about to take.

When they were done Mulan decided that she would get something quick to eat. As she got a quick egg roll she munched on it while walking to Khan, who was grassing. " Hey buddy." She padded his neck. She sat down next to him while she finished eating her egg roll. 

" I guess he doesn't go anywhere does he." Shang approached Mulan. She looked up at him, and smiled, " No, he knows to stay close by." Shang crouched down in front of her, and looked at her. " I'm sorry if I've been hard on you." " No, you're only doing your job." " Well I'm sorry, I promise I that I won't react like that again." " Ok!" Shang got up and went towards Chi Fu who was waiting for him by his tent.

Mulan looked at Khan and smiled. Well at least Shang doesn't hate me, she thought. She then brushed the crumbs off her hands. " Well Khan you ready to go on a ride?" Khan's head perked up as if he was ready to go. Mulan laughed to herself. She began to tack up Khan for the ride. She already told Shang that she was going to go on a trail, so that he didn't have to worry about her when she was gone.

Mulan mounted on Khan and got everything situated from there. " All right Khan lets go!" Khan neighed and began to gallop away. She made her way though the crowd of guys, she passed past Shang and waved good bye to him, he waved back. 

As Mulan got into the forest she slowed Khan down a bit. And looked around her surroundings. Mushu then came out and stood on top of Khan's neck. " Woohooo!" Mulan giggled. All of a sudden Mulan heard a big thump in the forest. She immediately stopped Khan and looked around. " What was that?" Then she heard a roar that was coming from inside the forest. 

"Mulan, what are you doing, we should get out of here?" Mulan didn't listen she was already off her horse and heading into the forest. " Huh..... Know I have to go after her, why doesn't she listen?" He jumped off and ran towards Mulan's direction. Khan also was right behind her. The forest was quiet and dark. She had never been in it before. Mulan stopped abruptly and stared in shook of what she had found. 

" What are you looking at Mulan..............." Mushu looked in the same direction she was staring at and was speechless. " It's a Dragon!" she said in a whisper. " Yeah but it doesn't look friendly now lets get out of here!" He started running back but Mulan grabbed hold of him and went towards the creature. The dragon could sense her presents. He turned towards her direction quickly like a bolt of lighting, and roared at her making her fall back in fear and surprise. He was tied up though so he couldn't reach far. 

The dragon struggled to get out but it was hopeless. She stood back up and only stared at the dragon, which was not happy at all he moaned and groaned trying to get towards her. Trying to escape from the tight and heavy ropes." It's ok, I'll help you." She spoke softly to it. Mushu jumped in front of her," Your what, NO! Mulan bad idea, it will eat you." Mushu said now trying to hold her back. She bent down near the post where it was hooked up at. 

The Dragon looked at her, but didn't move, or hurt her, simple just watched her. But once she took out her sword he went after her but stopped when he saw that she cut the rope for him. He looked at Mulan and wondered why she just did that? Wasn't she afraid of him? She continued to set the creature free. He breathed hard on her watching every move that she made. 

Now the Dragon was free, he stretched out sore from being all tied up. He had stains of blood on his scaly dark red skin, where the thick ropes held him. " There you're free now." Mulan said as she put away her sword and went towards Khan and Mushu who just stared at the huge Dragon with fear. " I can't believe you just did that, he's probably going to eat us now." " Mushu." She looked at the dragon, he just stared back at her didn't even make a move just stared at her. " Why was it put here?" turning back to Mushu. 

" Probably so it couldn't kill any one." " No, I'm serious, Dragons will only kill if they have to, plus you should know that you're a dragon!" 

" I knew that, It was probably put there to suffer or something. now lets get out of here before it changes his mind about eating us." Mulan rolled her eyes and mounted on Khan. When she looked up to see if the dragon was still there watching, it wasn't. She just shook her head and headed back to camp. 

" Oh and how about we don't tell anyone about this ok Mulan" "Ok Mushu, plus I don't even think they would believe me." She continued her journey back to camp, the whole way talking about the Dragon and wondering how it got there. You would think that she would have been afraid of it but it really didn't seem to bother her that much. It was kind of like Mushu but only bigger. 

But she didn't know that in the dark forest the creature's eyes were kept on Mulan the whole trip back to camp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh....... It just got interesting, heheh.... Well what do you think, please review me and tell me. Oh and just for future notice if I do put any lyrics of songs in the story please don't sue me I got it from the Internet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Keeping Quiet

Chapter 3: Keeping quiet

The next day Mulan woke up with Mushu shaking her. " What?" Mulan moaned. " You know the dragon we saved yesterday, well I was going through the forest and I saw it......" " What do you mean, is it close to here." Mulan said surprised and worried that someone would find him. " Last time I saw he was near the pond." " Oh, my god what do we do?" She whispered to Mushu, franticly. 

" Maybe we should go over there and check on him to make sure that nothing bad happened." " Good idea." Mulan put her clothes on and quickly made her way through the camp and towards the pond. Mulan walking slowly looking around for the creature. She then heard and felt the something breathing down her back heavily. She looked up and saw the big creature's head looking down at her. She turned around, she was about to scream but held it in so that she would not startle the dragon and wake everyone up. 

She kept backing up, the dragon got closer and closer. His feet were hitting the ground with a thump. She then tripped on a stone, which made her fall to the ground. She stopped there the dragons nose touched her head, nudging it back and forth. Mushu jumped on Mulan and started saying, " Leave her a long, you big..... ah..... Dragon!" He pulled back and cocked his head, in question. 

" Wait so your not going to kill us are you?" " What's going on Mushu?" After a couple seconds talking " dragon talk" Mushu faced Mulan again, " It's ok! He's not going to hurt us." Mulan gave Mushu a look and said "How do you know?" " He told me" Mushu responded. Mulan got up and looked into the dragon's eyes she saw no evil in them, but just pure kindness. "Hi, there." Mulan said as she got closer and closer to until she had her hand on his head petting him slowly and softly. He made funny noses when she did that, she giggled. 

He then began to lay down next to her. " You shouldn't stay out in the open area like this ya know, someone could see you, Mushu! What if he could stay here but only in the forest?" 

"I don't know, I mean what if someone finds him?" " Oh, come on Mushu he needs me, he's been hurt and he needs to heel." She then turned to the dragon and leaned on him but kept eye contact. "We should give him a name, but what?" Mushu then went up to him and looked at him and thought to himself " How about, Ho Chi" Mushu added looking at him to see if it fit with him. " Ho Chi it is!" Mulan said with a smile. " I'll take good care of you until you are all heeled up." Mulan said still stroking Ho Chi. 

" Mushu, we have to hide him, how about you go with Ho Chi and find a spot in the forest so that he'll be safe in, then I'll meet you there and we can fix him up." " All right, come on big guy." Mushu hopped on his back and told him where to go. Mulan watched until she could not see them any more. 

When they were out of site she began to go towards the tent where all the bandages were. And grabbed as many as she could. " What are you doing?" She stopped what she was doing and dropped everything. She turned around to see that it was Ling, Yao and Chien Po, looking at her oddly. " Hum....huh....well I was just making sure that all the bandages were here that's all." 

" Why?" Ling said arching an eyebrow. " I couldn't sleep and I...... I decided to check up on them, that's all." " Whatever?" The gang then left to go back to bed. Once out of site she began to collect the bandages again and ran towards the forest.

" You got them?" Mushu said. " Yeah, all right we should probably have him soak in some water first so it can get cleaned a bit." " Ok, I don't know if he will like that though but we'll give it a try." 

Mulan looked through the grass to see if any one was there. "Ok, go on in, but do try to go quietly." Whispering to Ho Chi. Ho Chi slowly walked into the pond of water and soaked in it. He groaned because of the pain of the cuts. He breathed hard to try not to let out a roar of pain. When he got out, Mulan quickly put some bandages on the cuts so it wouldn't get infected. " There, Now just rest and tomorrow I'll bring some food." " Mulan I think he can handle that part on his own." " Fine, just don't eat any horses here, got that, good." The dragon lumped down on the ground and closed his eyes.

" Mushu you stay with him ok." " Why me?" " Because you're the only one that can really talk to it." " Fine, you owe me one though." Mushu then curled up right next to Ho Chi and began to sleep. Mulan walked away and made sure to return all the left of bandages to the tent were they belonged. She went to her tent and tried to get any remaining hours of sleep that she could. 

~*~*~* Next Morning~*~*~*~*

Mulan and the men were already for Captain Li Shang, they all got in a line ready for him to come out and give the order out about what they were going to do. Shang came out stunned! They were actually all in a line ready for him. 

" Good morning!" " Good morning sir." They all responded back. He smiled to himself and gathered up some of the poles and through them out for everyone. They all caught their poles, and all at the same time got into a stance. This was easy to them but they knew it was for practice. " All right I know you all know the routing, so I don't want any mess-ups got that. All right lets begin." They all followed his lead and his steps for this practice. 

Chi Fu came running out towards Shang, Who had just finished the practice with them. " Captain Li, It's an urgent message, the Mongols are coming closer they already burned down a couple villages and are moving this way. We should stop them Now!" Chi Fu said handing him a letter. Shang took the note and read it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Captain Li Shang,

Their men are fast and wipe through villages like a windstorm! Please prepare to be ready at ant time now. 

Sincerely,

Chi Wei

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Where are the men now, Chi Fu?" " They are dead Captain, none of them survived." Shang lowered his head. Chi Wei was one of his good friends. His eyes had that same look, like when he was at the mountaintops he held the sword over Mulan's head. The group of men began to talk amongst each other. Mulan looked over to Shang he seemed up set but what about? She began to walk over to him and Chi Fu. 

Chi Fu walked away and left Shang all be himself with the letter that his friend wrote to him. Mulan slowly put her hand on his shoulder, " Shang what's wrong?" He let out a deep sigh, " They're coming, Mulan and we have to get ready for them." Shocked by the response she dropped her hand to her side and looked at him worried. " When will they be here?" 

" In a couple days perhaps, from the note I got and where it's from they should be here any day now." " What did the note say?" " Nothing!" She pulled back from his remark. " Sorry, I have to go." With that he walked away. What was in that note that made him so upset? She thought to herself. 

When lunchtime arrived Mulan slipped away and went into the forest where Mushu and Ho Chi were. " Hey guys, what have you been up to?" " Ho Chi and were just talking." Ho Chi looked down at Mulan who was only a couple feet away. He bent his head down and sniffed out Mulan, when he breathed out Mulan felt the air pass through her, she laughed a bit. 

" Oh he heeled already, so I took the bandages off." " He heeled already?" " Yeah it doesn't take dragons long to heal." She shook her head. Ho Chi then got up suddenly, his huge, white teeth were shown. He seemed un happy for some reason. " What is it Ho Chi?" Mushu said as he climbed up on top of him and looked out in all sorts of directions.

" Mushu, there are Mongols coming our way but I don't know when exactly!" " They're coming? That's probably what Ho Chi senses, he told me that a couple of guys brought him down and tied him up to the posts." " But how can that be? I mean that doesn't make sense." " Ok, Ho Chi was tied up by some of the Mongols that were disguised and they went through the forest with him holding him with ropes, then they tied him up here. Then they left." 

" Oh...." Mulan decided she better go back to camp before everyone wonders where she was. " Ok, Mush, Ho Chi, I have to go know but I'll be back in a little bit." Ho Chi moved his head in front of Mulan and moaned a bit, for her not to leave, She looked into his red eyes. He pleaded for her to stay, It was like a little innocent puppy look. 

" I'll be back, I promise." She hugged him tightly around his head then parted from the grip and walked away back to camp. He cried a bit when he couldn't see her any more. " Oh she'll be back don't worry." Mushu said patting him on the head. Ho Chi laid back down he had grown attached to Mulan.

~*~*~*~*~ Back at Camp~*~*~*~*~*~

" Mulan where were you, we've been looking for you?" The gang said as they approached Mulan. " Well I just decided to take a walk though the forest that's all." They exchanged looks, and shrugged their shoulders. " Come on, let's go get something to eat." Chien Po said, as he was the first one to go straight for the food section. 

As Mulan and the gang were finishing eating, Mulan looked around for Shang, Where was he? She thought. " Guys have you seen Shang?" "No!" " I'll be right back ok." She then left the table to go find him. " Ok?" Yao said looking at Ling who just shrugged his shoulders. 

Mulan looked everywhere, She even went to see if he was in his tent but there was no sign of him anywhere. Shang was sitting on top of a hill leaning next to a tree. (Like in the movie) Mulan saw him and ran towards him. " Shang, Come on lets go get something to eat." She tried to pull on his arm but he moved his arm. A silence was between the two of them. 

Mulan bit her lower lip, Nervous of what to say. " Shang what was in that letter?" He just handed her the letter. She took it, and read. " Is he......." " Yes, he's dead." He lowered his head and put his hands over his face. Mulan got closer to him and sat down next to him. " It's ok, there was nothing you could do." Still no answer, she then took her hand and lifted his head, he looked at her with sad eyes. She gave him a half smile with her hand still on his cheek. 

" I'm sorry." " It's ok." He looked into her eyes and smiled at her "Thanks" There was a silence between them, but kept eye contact the whole time He slowly leaned in closer to her, putting his hands around her face. He closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers. Mulan didn't back away, she enjoyed the warm kiss as much as he did. 

He backed away slowly, and dropped his hands back to his lap. " Sorry I shouldn't have done........" Mulan stopped as she brought her lips back to his. He didn't object, but then figured he would get in trouble if someone caught them. He carefully pushed her back and said, " Mulan, we shouldn't." She backed away slowly, and looked down at the ground. 

" I'm sorry Shang." " It's ok...that was my fault." Silence reached them again, he took her hands in his to comfort her. " Mulan, I never meant to do that, you know that right." She shook her head. " Mulan, I care about you and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." She looked up at him confused. 

He smiled at her and held her hands tighter. " What do you mean?" " Mulan.......(took deep breath) I'm in love with you.... But I didn't now how to tell you, and this surely wasn't a good start..." She kissed him on the cheek, and responded with, " I love you too." He smiled back at her.

" Captain.........." Chi Fu said from down below. Shang looked down and saw the man down below them, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Shang stood up and helped Mulan get up, then headed down the hill. " Where have you two been?" Shang just walked right past him and gave him a stern look. Mulan was right beside him the whole way. Chi Fu ran up to them complained even more. 

Shang had enough and took him but the collar of his shirt and picked him up, " We weren't doing any thing so leave us along." The scared Chi Fu shook his head, "Good" Shang said with a satisfied smile and put him down, and walked away with Mulan.

" Ling, Yao and Chien Po said to me that you're going to the forest every so often, why?" Mulan just froze what should she say now? " Um..... Well......see.....I like taking walks through the forest.......and....." " Tell me the truth Mulan, you can trust me." She wanted to tell him but how? "I do trust I just don't want you to get hurt." Mulan thought to herself.

" I'm only walking...... I swear." Shang raised an eyebrow, " Ok?" He walked away and went towards the group of guys. Mulan stayed where she was watching Shang as he went over there to talk to them. "That was a close one" She thought. 

Mulan turned around to see Chi Fu right in front of her, " What do you want?" " Young lady you better watch whom your talking to. Oh and if any thing is going on between you and the Captain I will put a stop to it and you two will never see each other again. So if I were you I would stay away from the young Captain or you could find yourself in jail. Good day." Chi Fu brushed past her with an evil grin on his face. " How dare he!" She thought.

When night fell, she decided to go visit Mushu and Ho Chi then go to bed. In order to get a full nights sleep. 

Shang on the other hand was in his tent doing paper work. There was a knock on his tent. " Come in." He looked up it was Chi Fu. " Good evening Captain, I need to talk to you about Mulan." " WHAT! Is she hurt?" 

" See this is why Captain, you care about her too much, and that's not good for you." " How do you know what's good for me and what' not?" Shang said in rage, as he got up to face Chi Fu. " She is a Solder you are a Captain, you know the rules." " Of course I know the rules!" " Then follow them, You know the penalty for this action. I would hate to see you and Mulan get punished for it." Shang gritted his teeth, in anger. Chi Fu turned to the end of the tent ready to leave. " Oh and if I were you Captain, I would stay away from her because if you don't I will make sure you never see her again." Chi Fu left his tent with a furious Captain inside. 

Shang sat back down, rubbing his head. " What am I suppose to do know, War is about to start and now, I can't even be near Mulan." He thought to himself.

War was going to be soon, The Mongols weren't faraway. Tomorrow after noon they would be in the Camp. The leader of his army was nicknamed " Wolf" He stopped his horse and held out his hand in the air for everyone to stop. They all wore back or gray, so no one could see them in the night. They were fast and swift, going through towns destroying everything and everyone.

" All right, we will rest here for the night, tomorrow we will wake up early and destroy the army." He announced to everyone, with his ruthless voice.

They all cheered! One of his men who had a huge scar on his face came up to the Wolf, " Sir, and What about that Chi Fu? Don't forget we have an alliance with him, he wants Fa Mulan dead."

" I know we will either capture her then take both of them with us, he will lead us to the Palace and by then we will have no more use for him." Wolf chuckled evilly, he joined in. " Alright everyone get your sleep you'll all need it, for tomorrow we will spread blood across that camp, and capture Fa Mulan!" Once again all the ruthless Mongols cheered with their leader. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked it, Please R&R this chapter! Thanks. 


	4. The secret is out

Chapter 4: The secret is out!

It was the day! The day in which they would get slatured like animals and they wouldn't even be prepared for it. Shang still mad about what Chi Fu said stayed in his tent while the guys were eating lunch. Mulan had gone back into the forest to see Mushu and Ho Chi. Chi Fu walked his self in Shang's tent," Sir, you should be getting the men ready, what if the Mongols come and your not prepared?" 

" Get out of my tent!" He responded with a stern tone of voice, he didn't even turn around to see that it was him. Chi Fu walked out of his tent and started writing on his note pad.

Chi Fu smiled evilly when leaving the tent, " Aw..... Poor Captain, I wonder what is bothering him, (chuckled to himself) Hum... you will watch your precious Mulan die before you, and you wont be able to do a thing about it." He walked away silently chanting to his self. 

Mulan was helping Ho Chi take the last bandage off his leg. " There, good as new." She said planting a smile on her face. Ho Chi looked at him leg and turned towards Mulan again and rubbed his head against her body as if saying thank you. She giggled a bit, she then stopped and looked at Ho Chi in the eyes " Mushu do you think I will ever be able to um.... Ride Ho Chi?" Mushu popped up in front of her. 

" Are you crazy, do you know how fast dragons can go, you wouldn't be able to hold on!" 

She didn't pay attention, she just kept stroking Ho Chi who almost purred like a cat when doing so. " I wonder if you would let me ride you?" She said to Ho Chi who just looked at her with those big black eyes. She smiled to herself. 

" Mulan, don't even think about it!" Mushu said jumping in front of her once more.

" All right, all right I wont." Khan walked towards her and nudged her on her back. She then faced Khan and petted him on his nose. " I better get going now, bye Mushu bye, Ho Chi!" She mounted on Khan and gathered her reins together and galloped away towards camp. 

When she got onto the trail Khan immediately stopped and got on his back legs. " Khan Wahoo! Stop!" Khan got back down still in a fussy mood though, she looked towards the ground and saw the gravel moving ever so slightly. She looked up, a cloud of dust was in the air, she saw horses with men on them in black and gray coats on coming her way! It was the Mongols, and they were coming fast towards her direction! " Khan lets go back to camp now!" Khan turned around and galloped hard towards the camp. 

Mulan could hear the horses coming faster and faster her way. " Come on Khan!" She yelled at Khan with fear that they were going to be seen. She could see the gates now that surrounded the camp. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One of the men that were guarding the gates saw Mulan, " Hey there she is why is she riding so fast?" He said looking at the other guard, who then all of a sudden his eyes got big. 

" Open the gates now, get the men ready the Mongols are here!" The other man who first pointed it out looked back into Mulan's direction and saw what must have been millions of men in black coats on their horses, coming right towards them full speed. 

Word got out in the camp quickly! Shang came out of his tent he heard the news. Seeing the men get ready for the unexpected war, he looked for Mulan, but couldn't find her. " Where's Mulan?" He yelled out, there was no answer to his question. He screamed out again, " Hey where is Mulan?" One man then pointed in the direction of where the army of Mongols was coming. Shang looked in the direction that the man pointed to and saw Mulan running for her life with a huge army right behind her. 

"Oh My god!" Was all he could say in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mulan was racing trying to get into the gates as fast as she could. The gates were open for her to come in. She was almost there, all of a sudden Khan neighed and fell to the ground with Mulan still on him as he was on the ground. She stayed there near Khan as the huge army of men jumped over them and passed her by and went into the camp. She could hear the yells of men, the swords clashing into people's bodies. She cringed as she heard all of this. 

She finally got up and mounted back onto Khan, and rode into camp. She entered the doorways of the camp and stared at the sight before her, there must have been millions of men fighting! She took out her sword and charged towards them and began to fight near side her comrades.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shang on the other hand was fighting on foot, killing every guy that came at him. " Shang, watch out!" Shang heard Mulan's voice and turned around and saw a man coming towards him but the man stopped right in his foot steps and landed on the ground in front of Shang. He noticed the arrow in the man's back, She saved me, he thought.

Three guys came after Shang then with their swords high in the air. Shang grinned, this won't be difficult he thought as he raised hi sword and began to fight them all at once. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mulan got off khan and fought with all her might as she was on the ground. She began to grew tiered. Wolf, who was off his horse, saw Mulan and approached her. He grabbed her from behind and held the blade to her throat. " Drop your sword or I will kill you." Mulan did as she was told. He walked with her towards his horse, which was near Chi Fu. " Chi Fu what are you doing here?" She asked in shock. 

" Aw... poor dear I made an alliance with them, I would take them to the palace then they would kill you." Chi Fu smiled at her, she gritted her teeth at him. 

" Raaaaaaaahhhhh!" A huge roar came from inside the forest, Everyone stopped and turned towards the forest where it came from. Mulan smiled it was Ho Chi he was coming to rescue her. 

Trees were crashing down and then suddenly a huge dark red dragon came out " Raaaaaaahhhhh" He roared one more time and he spread out his bat like wings and began to fly up high in the air. Everyone ran in all sorts of directions so as to not get eaten by him. 

He glided through the air firing his flame onto the Mongols. " Help!" Mulan said as she struggled to get out of Wolf's grip. Shang looked in her direction and saw that she was in Wolf's hands. " Mulan!" He yelled out as he ran towards her. 

" Shan......." Wolf covered her mouth but it was already to late he saw Shang coming at him with his sword in rage. He laughed to his self and mounted on his horse putting Mulan right in front of him. 

" You guys come with me!" Wolf said as he pointed to a group of his men. " Chi Fu get on your horse and let's go now!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mushu who was on top of Ho Chi was enjoying the excitement of killing down the Mongols. A rope then looped around Ho Chi's neck and he fell straight to the ground, with Mushu on him. Ho Chi stood up then on his back legs and roared, then more ropes came out of no where and went around him strangling him. 

" Ah...Oh were in trouble now!" Mushu said going on top of Ho Chi and looking at the situation. As Ho Chi was tied down and he couldn't get free. But the men started to leave for some reason. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shang kept his eyes on Mulan so not to loss site of her. " Get him!" Wolf said commanding ten of his men to bring down Shang. With in five minuets the Mongols held him on his knees looking at Mulan still. " It looks like you lost Captain." Wolf said as he pointed out the camp Shang gritted his teeth and realized he failed, failed his army, failed China, and Mulan. He sank his head down. " Yeahh......" Wolf said as he kicked his horse and he was off with Mulan with his men right behind him. 

Chi Fu came up to Shang on his horse and said, " I tried to tell you Captain but you didn't listen." Shang looked up at him with his cold eyes, " You betrayed China! you........" One of the Mongols kicked him in the stomach making him cough up some blood. 

" Kill him!" Chi Fu ordered then left to go with Wolf and his men. Shang began to get seriously beaten up by the men, and then Ling, Yao and Chien Po came knocking each of them down with their swords. Shang slowly got up and faced the gang who also looked beat up. 

" Thanks...." 

They nodded their heads, " Where's Mulan?" Chien Po added.

" They took her, I tried to stop them but I got ambushed. We have to get her back!" He then began to cough. 

They all turned behind them and looked at the dead bodies on the ground, then to the dragon who was still tied up. No one was here, Only injured men trying to get help, and dead bodies that were covered in blood. Shang began to walk around looking to see if any one else was alive. 

" Sir!" A man came up to him holding onto his right arm, which had a huge gash in it. " We have twenty guys who are injured the rest are dead." 

" Raaahhh!" Their attentions turned to the dragon, which was struggling out of the ropes. Shang then walked towards the dragon, and went right in front of it, just staring at it. 

" Sir, I don't think......." He put a hand on Shang's shoulder but Shang brushed it away. Mushu popped up and walked in front of Ho Chi, " Shang! Down here!" Shang looked down and saw Mushu on the ground, he bent down and said, " Who are you?"

" I am Mulan's guardian dragon, this is Ho Chi." Mushu said pointing to Ho Chi. 

Shang raised an eyebrow. " She never told me about you and this.... Dragon?" 

Mushu took a deep of breath and began his story. " But what about the dragon?" Ling said looking at Mushu for an answer. 

" Just a couple days ago when we were in the forest for a ride we found him and we began to take care him, but she didn't want you guys to know because she didn't know how to explain it." Shang realized it was all making sense now. That's why she would go on frequent walks! Shang got up and took out his dagger. 

" What are you doing?" Yao asked as he grabbed Shang's hand. " I'm setting it free, it is safe isn't it?" looking at Mushu for an answer. Mushu nodded his head and Shang began to cut the ropes. Ho Chi stretched out and looked at Shang and the others. Shang stared into his eyes like Mulan use to do. " We have to get Mulan back, can you help us?" Ho Chi nodded and spread out his wings. Shang smiled. " So you'll help us get mulan?" Shang said repeating the dragon then lifted his head up high and roared even louder then last time. Shang and the others covered their ears. 

When they took their hands off their ears they heard other roars from a distance. Shang looked up into the sky and didn't see any thing at first but then saw what looked like other dragons coming their way. 

It was dragons, and there must have been twenty or so other dragons in the air. Shang was shocked as much as the other guys. They stared at all them flying around in the air roaring at each other. " Well you coming or are you going to stay here and let Mulan and all of China die?" Mushu said as he got on top of Shang's shoulder and then looked at Ho Chi. Shang glanced at Ho Chi then turned back to Mushu who was waiting for an answer. 

Shang smiled at Mushu and said, " Let's go!" Everyone cheered and got ready for their leave to save China and Fa Mulan!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tell me if it's ok, thanks!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Hope is not lost

Chapter 5: Hope is not lost

Mulan looked around her surroundings, Everyone was still on horses galloping towards the Palace, following Chi Fu the whole way. She thought of jumping and running to the forest, but there was to many guys surrounding her to do so. They had been on the horses for what seemed like hours. 

Chi Fu stopped and gestured his hands out in front of him and presented the Palace below them. " All right I brought you here, now what about my part of the barging?" 

Wolf walked up to him on his horse, he looked at Chi Fu and smiled, " Of course, how could I forget.......you will get what you want." He said looking down at Mulan putting his fingers through Mulan's hair admiring the softness of it. She didn't make a move she did not want to risk it. Wolf turned his attention back to Chi Fu.

" So get on with it kill her!" Chi Fu responded, demanding for the job to get done. Wolf snapped his fingers together and all of his men had their weapons aiming towards Chi Fu. 

" Never, ever yell at the Wolf, got that!" He waved his finger back and forth at Chi Fu while talking.

" But.... But.... You said that you were going to kill her!" He said stammering looking at Wolf, who had evil in his eyes, he was cold hearted. Wolf snapped hi fingers one more time and three men got off their horses and got Chi Fu off his brown horse, and tackled him to the ground. Wolf tied Mulan's hands to his stale and gave his horse to one of his man to hold onto. 

Mulan Watched in horror as they beat the old scrawny, man on the ground. Wolf stopped the beating by raising his hand in the air. They made way as Wolf came through them and bent down in front of Chi Fu. Chi Fu looked up at him as blood dripped down from his mouth." Sorry, I lied!" Was all Wolf said before Mulan yelled out," Wait don't kill him!" He looked at Mulan and raised and eyebrow.

" Why he's the one that wanted you dead in the first place!" She was silent she didn't like Chi Fu but she didn't him dead even though he wanted her dead, No she wasn't like that. " He will die any ways, he's.....Old and wont be able to live." He looked at Mulan then turned his attention back to Chi Fu. Then by taking the handle part of his sword he knocked Chi Fu out. 

Wolf then got back up and went towards Mulan who was on his horse, looking at him with fearful eyes. He got on and looked at the Palace. "All right, we're going to leave Chi Fu there and we'll wait for the back army to come, once they do we attack!" 

They cheered as they followed their leader to the forest. There were still a great number of men with him. Mulan looked back and saw the unconscious Chi Fu on the ground, " You're welcome." She said in a quiet whisper. Wolf jerked her head back to face forward. She didn't do any thing about it. She lost everything and everyone that she cared about. It didn't matter to her any more if she died. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shang was on his horse as were all the other people that came. There was only about fifteen of them that were healthy enough to be able to go. Ho Chi and Mushu were up in the air leading the pack of dragons as they followed Shang and the group towards the direction at which Mulan and the Mongols went. Shang stopped because a sharp pain in his side. 

"You all right Captain?" Yao said went towards Shang on his horse. 

"Yeah!.....I'm fine." He said as he held his side because of the pain. " I think we should rest." Ling added.

Shang moaned " No... we can't now!" Ho Chi landed in front of them as the other dragons went off somewhere else.

" Shang, are you ok?" Mushu said as he jumped onto Shang's horse's neck. 

Shang sighed and kept his head down low. "We need an army, or we'll never make it." Mushu's ears went down and he pointed to Ho Chi above them and said, " But we have Ho Chi and the other dragons which are coming back soon they had to check some other areas out first.." Shang looked up at Mushu, 

" Mushu, we need an army." 

Suddenly a man on a horse came from behind them, " Shang!" Shang looked it was one of his friends that he had only saw a couple weeks ago. But what was he doing here, even though he was also a captain. " Wei?" " What are you......" 

" As soon as I heard the news about the attack my men and I came as fast as we could!" Wei said simply as he looked at Shang and saw that him and a lot of the other men were pretty beaten up. " What happened to you guys why aren't you at doctors getting medical help?" 

" They took Mulan, Wei.........." Wei looked up and saw Ho Chi, his eyes widened when he caught site of him. "That's.......a.....a...." 

" A dragon." He then pointed above him and said " This is Ho Chi, Mulan found this dragon in the forest not to long ago." Wei looked up once more and saw the dragon looking down at him with his big black eyes and big white teeth.

" Ah....... He won't hurt any one......will he?" Now looking at Shang who nodded to answer his question. Mushu coughed to get Shang's attention, " Oh yeah and this is Mushu, Mulan's guardian." Wei just couldn't believe it. As minuets passed of explaining the whole thing Wei, he began to get comfortable with the both of them.

" So where is your army?" Ling said butting in. 

"Oh yeah let me get them." He then whistled to his men. Guys on horses came running out towards them, all in uniforms and red capes. Shang and the others looked in shock. " I have eighty-five guys with me. We're at your service captain. Shang smiled and chuckled a bit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they reached the caves they hid all the horses and headed inside. Mulan was tied down to a rock. Wolf came towards her and bent down in front of her, " What do you want from me?" Mulan said moaning, trying to struggle out of the ropes. Wolf stopped her by putting his hand over Mulan's. 

She stopped and looked up at him. He didn't smile he just stared at her, "I going to use you to bring the Emperor to me, then I'll see what I'll do with you, but I am not positive that's exactly what my plan is." She looked at him with a question look. " What do you mean?" 

"We will attack the palace by force then figure it out by there." He got up and left Mulan there to weep and struggle all she wanted. She wouldn't be able to get out. 

" Sir, more men have come, we should attack now!" The one scared face man said as he came up to Wolf.

" How many more men?" 

" We got another hundred." Wolf looked at him then Mulan and grinned, " Get everyone ready, We're leaving tonight!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shang and now his new army were on there way. Mushu was with Shang this time, while Ho Chi was in the air screeching and roaring the whole way. Then got low to the ground because he saw someone. He landed in front of Chi Fu who was telling it to go away. 

Shang saw this and got off his horse to see who it was. " Chi Fu what are you doing here?" He got his sword out and held it out in front of him. 

" I was fooled in to believing that they were going to kill but they did'nt, please, you have to help me. " As he began to cry in front of all of them. "Why should we help you? You're the one that left us al there to die!" He said screaming out the obvious. Chi Fu put his head down and sobbed. 

" Fine! But if you even go near her, I will kill you or I'll let the dragons eat you." He grinned at Ho Chi who grinned back and looked at Chi Fu and licked his lips. Chi Fu looked at him and nodded at Shang, and went to the horse that he would ride. Ho Chi went up behind him and growled at him then flew off. 

They began their journey again. Ho Chi keeping a close watchful eye on Chi Fu to make sure he didn't make a stupid move. Shang once again glanced at the dragons flying above him with speed and grace as they flapped their wings making it sound like a storm with high, strong winds was coming. Ho Chi sniffed the air to see if he could pick up her sent. 

" We'll find her, there's no doubt about it." Shang said to his self, trying to stay confident through the whole trip.

Sisqo   
Unleash The Dragon 

Oooh, The Dragon

What I'm about to do

I'm sure nobody expected

But that's what I do

Y'all know me

Know me now?

I'm about to unleash the dragon

Uh uh come on

Here I come

Niggas hold me back

Tired of holdin back

I'm about to let the dragon attack

(Who)

Who

You

Oh

So get out my way

It's a new milennium

It's a brand new day

So bugged out niggas

Thugged out niggas

I don't really care yo

All my niggas

I'm about to let the dragon out

Na nanana nananana

CHORUS (2x)

Y'all niggas gonna make me

Unleash the dragon

I know you don't really wanna

Unleash the dragon

Niggas if ya hear me say

Yeah

Shorties if ya hear me say

So what's the dragon

What's the dragon

It's when you're tired of

Holdin your style in

Niggas got me pissed like Lil' Kim

So I'm about to switch the industry again

So stand up shorty

Hands up shorty

I'm about to shake the whole land up shorties

We about to let the dragon out

Na nanana nananana

CHORUS (2x)

Yeah-yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah yeah

Ya yeah yeah yeah

Beanie Sigel:

I know y'all cats don't want mac to unleash the dragon

Catch me in all black underneath your wagon

Plasteek in a detonator

I can see you

And I see you on a respirator

Y'all cats all know how this one go

The mac rap gorilla with official flow

Any beef with my peeps then the pistols blow

I'ma lay back for now and let Sisqo flow

Yeahhhh

CHORUS (4x)

The dragon

2G

Sisqo nigga what

Uh huh

Yo

I ain't thugged out

All I'm doin

Is lettin y'all niggas know

That I'm about to unleash the dragon

In the year 2G

(Unleash the dragon)

If ya wit me

(Unleash the dragon)

Let me see your hands up

(Yeah)

Yo nigga what

(Yeah)

I'm about to let it go

(Unleash the dragon)

I'm about to letcha know

(Unleash the dragon)

Sisqo

2G

(Yeah)

Over me

And you'll see

(Yeah)

What

Fade out

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you like this Chapter I included the lyrics of Sisqo- unleash the dragon, got it off the Internet so don't sue me. I thought it would be a cool song for this story! 


	6. They meet again

Chapter 6: They meet again

It was a dark night, the wind was blowing and the clouds rose over the moon, like sign of darkness was coming. Mulan was sitting on the saddle shivering because of the cold weather. She looked over to Wolf who was talking to a man with a black long coat that covered almost his entire body. He held his sword that was still attached to his side. He was also known as Wolf's second in command. Wolf spoke of his plans to him in a low tone. The men waited on their horses surrounding Wolf and the other man. 

Mulan turned around now to face the man who was holding the reins of the horse that she sat on, she would not be able to get away because of this, and the hundreds of men that surrounded her. She then looked up at the sky praying that the others were all right and nothing bad would happen to them. Her thoughts then trailed off to Shang, memories of feeling his lips brush up against hers. 

Wolf caught her by surprise when he mounted on his horse, he rapped his one huge muscular arm around her waist with force making her jump a bit. "Alright, I want everyone to split up so that we surround the palace, once inside kill who ever gets in your way, and remember if you see the Emperor before I do tie him up and leave the rest to me!" " Let's go!" He pressed his heals against the barrel of his horse making the animal neigh, and jump into a gallop. 

The men stayed silent because they knew that it would give away their position if they cheered too loud. All you could hear was the loud clicking of the hooves of the horse's feet. 

As they got to the pathway that led to the palace, men started splitting from every direction. Mulan looked up seeing the from the distance the lighted, peaceful palace just waiting there not knowing what was going to happen.

~*~*~

Shang on the other hand was waiting for Ho Chi to pick up the sent of Mulan and the Mongols. Shang sighed with impatience. He wanted to find Mulan and make sure that Wolf and his gang didn't harm her in any way. He crossed his arms, "Did he find anything yet?" Mushu looked back at him and shrugged his tiny little shoulders. 

The others were by Shang talking amongst each other waiting for Ho Chi to pick up the sent. Ho Chi sniffed the ground, where hove of horse's lay printed on the ground. He raised his head and roared in the air, Mushu jumped up and down on him, "He found the sent, he found it!" Mushu said jumping for joy. 

Shang's arms dropped to his side as he sighed in relief that he found the sent. They gathered up their things and followed Ho Chi and Mushu as they flew up in the air but low enough to see them. Even though it was dark some of the guys carried lanterns with them, so it would give them some light so they could see. Shang rode hard, feeling the cold, crisp, wind blow into his face. He murmured to himself "Hold on Mulan." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything was going as planed, they all surrounded the palace below them waiting for Wolf's signal to go. Down at the palace the guards walked back and forth with spears in their hands. Wolf looked towards his right and gestured his hand for the men to go. 

The man next to him nodded his head and blew a quiet calm whistle that almost made like a bird sound. Mulan arched a brow, then looked down below her she could now see and hear the Mongols coming in the palace on horseback. Waving their swords and spears around killing anything that got in their way. 

Mulan watched in horror, Wolf gathered up on his reins and smiled to himself as he watched below the innocent lives being taking away by his men. He chuckled to himself, this disgusted Mulan. 

"Let's go!" He yelled out to his men that surrounded him. They galloped their way to the palace as the others that were already there fought so Wolf and the gang could get through. When passing by Mulan saw the lives of her people screaming and running for their lives. She almost wanted to cry. 

But what was she to do? Wolf was too strong for her. Wolf took out his sword and placed it into his hand. As they entered the palace the guards popped up to try to stop Wolf from going any further. But his sword easily took them down. He proceeded down the palace hallways on his horse with the some of the men right behind him. 

The Emperor heard the commotion from outside and began to get up until Wolf's horse jumped through the doorway aiming the arrow right to him. Mulan made a quick decision and pushed the arrow up making him miss the emperor only by inches. "No!" He pushed Mulan off the horse and headed towards the emperor full speed. 

She hesitated trying to get up, she turned and saw a sword right next to her with a dead man's hand holding it still. 

Wolf now off his horse cornered the emperor into a corner. The emperor looked at him with out fear. He wasn't afraid of dieing. Wolf looked at him with cold eyes and spoke in a sinister tone, "Any last words?" He grinned at him and held the sword up ready to strike when all of a sudden Mulan pushed him out of the way.

He tumbled down the stairs, As he got up slowly he looked at Mulan who was helping the emperor get out. He growled and got his sword and ran towards Mulan. Mulan suddenly turned around almost facing Wolf now. Wolf feel on top of her facing her, as their swords pushed back on each other so they wouldn't get hurt. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He said pressurizing the sword harder down onto hers. She squealed trying to keep his sword from cutting her throat. 

All of a sudden everyone grew quiet when roars of dragons flew through the air. Mulan pushed him off her and began to run. But she didn't get far, he held the sword up to her neck, so if she made one false move she would die. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Outside the palace dragons landed or flew through the sky firing their flames down at the Mongols. "All right I'll look for Mulan you guys take care of who ever gets in my way, got it!" 

"Yes sir!" They all responded as they charged through the palace and began to look for Mulan. "Lets go help Ho Chi!" Mushu said. Ho Chi roared and flew past swiftly through the air with great speed. 

~*~*~*~*~*

"Your a fool Mulan, you could have lived but you made the wrong move!" Screaming through his teeth. Mulan began to shake of fear and death. She then punched him in the stomach giving her a chance to run. He got up and yells to his men that were on his left. "Get her!" Three of them began to run after her. 

Looking back behind her she saw the three of them coming her way. Suddenly she tripped and landed on the floor. She quickly began to scramble off the floor when she felt the pressure of hands holding her down. They turned her forward with aggressiveness. She squirmed trying to get away but stopped when she saw Wolf standing right in front of her, with the sword above her head. 

But he didn't know that in the distance Shang had an aim on him, he took it making Wolf fall back, holding onto his side. The three men that were holding onto Mulan took out their swords and went towards Shang. 

He blocked their moves as they went at him. Mulan looked up, she couldn't believe it, it was Shang! He had come to her rescue. She got caught off guard when Wolf began to strangle her to death. Mulan gasped for air but fainted. He laughed to himself and picked up his sword and went towards Shang.

~*~*~*~*~

Ho Chi and Mushu on the other hand were going around in circles trying to find Mulan. "Help! Somebody, please!" Someone yelled. Ho Chi saw that it was a little girl surrounded by two Mongols. Ho Chi went up behind them and hit them off the palace stairs with his tail. Ho Chi chuckled and raised his claw. Mushu jumped up and gave him a high five. "Thanks!" The young girl. Said as she began to run towards the outside of the palace. Ho Chi spread out his bat like wings out and jumped from the ground and flew into the air once more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shang still fighting was now only against the one, the other two he pierced with his sword. He grew tired. As the man went for his side he blocked it and pierced the sword through his stomach. The man stopped and fell to the ground. Shang caught his breath when he suddenly got kicked from the back. He landed hard on the floor. "You've come back for her, you just never stop do you?" 

He moaned when he began to get back up. He stood now facing him both with cuts on them. "What have you done with her!" He said eyeing Wolf with cold eyes. 

He moved aside to show Mulan in the distance on the ground just lying there. Shang's eyes then grew soft. He gritted his teeth and held his sword with a tighter grip. "What did you do to her?" 

"She was no use to me any more so...." Before he could finish, he found himself face to face with Shang the only thing in their way was their swords against each other. 

"You will die for what you have done!" Shang said with a stern face, and cold eyes. Their swords parted and they both moved across the floor hitting each other's swords. They were both really good. But both grew tiered. 

Mulan moaned as her eyes began to flutter open. She got up and saw Shang and Wolf on the floor only a couple feet away from her fighting like wild men. Shang then fell from Wolf's kicks and held his sword to his throat. "No!" She screamed out, making Wolf turn to her, "Kill her!" 

"No!" Shang pushed him making fly through the air and landing on the ground. He picked up his sword as the five guys went after her. But then got ambushed by other guys in back of him. He tried to fight them off but got pinged down. 

Wolf got up and walked towards Shang and spoke softly to him, "Say good bye to your girl friend." Shang gritted his teeth, Wolf walked away with a smile on his face. 

"No!" 

Mulan was already on the floor being held by two of the guys. Wolf walked up to her and took the point of his sword and put it under Mulan's chin and raised her head so she would face him. He studied her face a bit then said, "Throw her off the balcony." She got wide eyed. They all took her and lifted her off the floor and walked towards the balcony. 

She looked down, she must have been hundreds of feet up from the ground. They then forced her down and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Shang cried out "NO!" He stopped and just stared off where she was dropped. "No." He said to himself in a whisper. It was just like that, that her life was taken away, or was it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

HEY! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! So please read and review! Thanks again!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Defeated

Chapter 7: Defeated 

Wolf laughed to himself now facing Shang who looked in shock and rage. Suddenly the flapping of wings made Wolf stop and look behind him. It was Ho Chi he flapped his wings up and down in the air. He roared at Wolf as a sign that he should have done what he did. Wolf backed up slowly. Mulan looked up at Wolf and waved at him. "No...." Wolf replied. 

Shang smiled she was ok. Ho Chi landed on top of the balcony walking towards Wolf showing off his teeth. Wolf fell down and stayed there watching in fear as Ho Chi came closer and closer. Mushu jumped off him and went towards Shang. Mulan stayed on top of Ho Chi.

The guys that were holding Shang went off to go help Wolf and try to kill Ho Chi. Shang was there left along to deal with any in coming guys that tried to come and help. The men went in front of Ho Chi and waved their swords and other weapons around. They began to whipe their swords back and forth trying to cut him but Ho Chi either blocked them off with his teeth or stomped on them. 

The gang came in the palace were Ho Chi and everyone else was. "Guys there is Captain Li! Let's go help." Chien Po said pointing out Shang in the distance. They ran to him and helped him fight off the Mongols. 

Men surrounded Ho Chi. He roared in anger as they cut him and tried to get on top of him. Mulan helped by picking up a bow and arrow and shooting who ever tried to harm Ho Chi. Then a man got on Ho Chi and pushed Mulan off. She landed on the ground right beside Ho Chi. The man jumped off and ran towards Mulan with his sword. 

"Ho Chi!" He turned over to see Mulan on the ground looking into the man in fear that was coming full speed towards her. He wiped around and with his teeth grabbed the man and shook his head back and forth then let him go making him fall to the ground. He was dead. Ho Chi then leaned right over Mulan to protect her from any one who dared to come towards her. 

"Rahhhhhh..." He roared and turned his head to the right to see that Wolf had pierced him with his sword right in the stomach. He groaned as he began to go towards Wolf, he was then being beat up on the other side. 

"No! Leave him alone." She grabbed her sword and went after the men that were abusing Ho Chi. Ho Chi began to get weaker in the legs. He fell to the ground. Mulan kept fighting the many guys that were near Ho Chi. He groaned he was in so much pain. He felt hi eyes begin to get heavy a bit. 

Suddenly Wei and his men came charging in waving their swords around. They helped Mulan take down the guys. "Are you ok?" Wei asked 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She then went towards Ho Chi who was still on the ground. "Ho Chi! Ho Chi look at me, please." He slowly looked at Mulan with innocent eyes. She began to softly cry. Tears ran down her face. "No." she said in a low tone whisper. Ho Chi then rested his head back down but kept his eyes opened. He was breathing hard to try to stay alive as long as possible. She put her arms around his head. He groaned in pain. Mulan then looked up to see Wolf laughing and fighting at the same time. She gritted her teeth. She looked at the sword that lay next to her that was full of blood. She took it and began to go after him with it. 

Ho Chi watched and tried to call her back but she didn't come back. Without him noticing she screamed to him, "Wolf this ends here and now!" He turned around to see that she was in a fighting stance holding the sword in both hands. He smiled at her, "As you wish." He wiped his sword against hers trying to make her drop it, but she kept a strong grip on it and their swords crashed back and forth against each other. 

Ho Chi watched as she fought against Wolf. Mulan was fast witch gave a little bit of an advantage. She then cut him on the arm. He backed away a bit and held his arm where she cut it. He looked at her then with anger, "You shouldn't have done that, now you will pay." Even with his wounded arm now he still fought strong. Mulan began to get tiered once more and found her sword drop to the ground right next to her. Wolf then kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. 

Mushu went over to Ho Chi who was still moaning. "Ho Chi, Ho Chi you got to get up Wolf is going to kill Mulan." He then looked over to Mulan who was on the ground looking at Wolf. He growled. 

Shang finished off the one guy that went towards him then his attentions went to Mulan. "Mulan!" But before he could even go to Mulan he saw Ho Chi go over to them. 

"Now, you will die and China will go with you!" He cocked his head back and laughed. He then took the sword and raised it above his head but then felt Ho Chi breathing on him. He looked up and suddenly he felt Ho Chi's teeth around him. He screamed in the pain and fear. Mulan covered her eyes to not watch the scene. When she looked up again she saw Ho Chi looking down at her. 

She looked to her right and saw Wolf's dead body lying there right next to him. An arrow then whipped through Ho Chi's skin. "Rahh......" He then began to fall onto the balcony, making a big thud sound. 

"No!" Mulan once again ran over to him. He moaned once again. Mulan then felt the balcony begin to crack. "Mulan, we have to get out of here." Mushu said as he popped out of no where. 

"No, I can't leave him!" Mulan said as she tried to push Ho Chi up. It was no use. "Please, Ho Chi get up!" His eyes began to flutter, he groaned. Shang heard this and saw Mulan knelling right next to the laying Ho Chi. He began to run towards her. It began to crack even more now. Shang stopped near the edge of the balcony and noticed it was cracking.

"Mulan, get out of there, the balcony is going to collapse." 

"I can't leave Ho Chi!" She yelled back in response. Shang took the chance and ran towards her. Every time he stepped it make cracking noises. He kneeled down next to Mulan and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, we have to go." 

"I can't leave him, Shang." As she turned to him looking at him with fearfully but confident eyes. 

"Listen Mulan, I am not going to lose you again, now please if we don't get out of here we are all going to die." She looked at him and turned her attention back to Ho Chi. She looked at him with sad eyes and kissed him on the head. A tear escaped from her eyes. She turned to Shang and they ran back inside. 

The balcony began to crack even more and it then began to crumble into pieces. Mulan watched as she held on to Shang. Then the whole balcony fell making Ho Chi go with it. Mulan began to run towards him, but Shang held her back, she screamed out, "Ho Chi!" She struggled to go over there but Shang repeatedly said, 

"There's nothing you can do." She turned to him and put her head on his chest and began to cry hard. He put his arms around her and held her tight in his grasp. He leaned his head against hers to comfort her. 

The gang then came towards them, all beaten up. "Guys we did it, they're......." Yao stopped when Mulan and Shang turned around with frowns on their faces. 

"Ho Chi, he didn't make it." She began to cry once more on Shang's chest. The gang looked at her then the fighting and the destruction that was made. People were still fighting, it wasn't over yet. 

A man yelled out at them, Mulan looked over it was the guy that Wolf was talking to when he talked about his plans. It was his second in command. "How dare you kill our leader, man get ready!" They were all surrounded. "You will die Fa Mulan." Shang held onto her tighter.

"Not if I have something to say about it." Shang stared right at him. Mulan looked at him, he was protecting her. The Mongols that were surrounding them all aimed their arrows at them and were ready to shoot at any time. Shang and the gang all got out their swords ready to fight. 

Shang whispered into her ear, "When I say go you run." She looked at him confused she didn't want to leave them here with all the fighting. 

"Shang, No there is too many." He looked at her.

"I wont take no for an answer, this is an order!" She nodded her head and stood by Shang getting ready for his command. 

"Get them." He ordered and they began to fight. Shang pushed her out of the way and yelled to her, "Go Mulan! Go!" She ran with all her might. Fighting the tears. Mushu was on her shoulder the whole time hiding behind her hair. 

She abruptly stopped when she thought to herself, "I can't leave them." She turned around and ran back to them. "Hey, catch this!" With that the man looked and got kicked in the face. Shang looked at her, "I told you to run!" 

She made her way to him and said, "A solder doesn't leave her Captain." She was right he grinned to himself and continued fighting. 

After minuets of fighting Mulan and Shang faced each other and smiled. Then out of no where Mulan was shot with an arrow. The pressure of the arrow hitting her made her fall down. She cried of pain. Shang and the others ran to her side. 

"Mulan, Mulan look at me ok." Shang said placing his hands around her face. They all looked at the arrow. "One of you go get help!" Yao got up and ran to find a doctor.

"Shang it hurts!" She cringed. 

"I know it does, just stay calm ok." He stared at her, she looked so helpless, and innocent. It killed him to see her like this. He heard a man in back of him chuckle to himself. Shang turned around to see that it was the second in command guy. He held up a bow and arrow, but wasn't aiming it. Shang figured he must have been the one that shot her. 

He got Ling's bow and arrow and aimed it at him, "Hey what are you doing?" Ling said Shang took the shot and hit the guy down to the ground. Ling looked at whom he shot and got his answer. "Oh..." 

When Shang looked back at Mulan, her eyes were closed, he shook her a bit. "Mulan......Mulan! Come on stay with me." No answer, he put his fingers on her neck to find a pulse. Her breathing got slower, she had fainted. 

"Captain, come this way!" Yao said screaming over everyone. Shang took Mulan in his arms and had Ling, and Chien Po protects them while he walked with her in his arms. 

Yao lead them to a clear spot with no body there to bother them. Shang slowly and carefully put her down on some grass. He stroked her hair then her cheek. "Captain, men, I will need you to stay outside while I tend to her." The doctor said as he approached from behind them. Shang took one last look at her and left the tent with the gang right beside them. 

The war was over now! And many people died. Bodies were being taken away. China had won the battle. Shang and the others waited outside while everyone one else was getting treated and celebrating the great victory. Wei and his group of guys came along happy as ever cheering and hollering. He approached Shang and the gang, "Wow can you guys believe that we did it and all those dragons and Mulan........Hey were is the heroine by the way?" Shang raised his head and looked at Wei. "Shang?" 

"She got injured.....And we haven't heard news from the doctor yet." He lowered his head back down and put his hands over his face. Wei and his men turned to each other and showed each other surprising and sadness in their faces. Their celebrating ended right then. 


	8. Waiting for a miracle

Chapter 8: Waiting for a miracle 

Mulan was still unconscious. It had been over an hour and a half now and still no word on how Mulan's conditions were. Shang waited quietly with Wei and the gang, praying that she would be ok. 

Mushu was also there on a ledge of a rock staring at the ground. What could he do? What could any one do? He then turned his head to where Shang sat. He looked miserable, just staring at the ground waiting for the doctor to come out. Mushu looked back down a tear dropped from his eyes. His thoughts ran past him of Mulan and him, and how they found Ho Chi and how they grew attached to him. 

Mushu sighed heavily looking at the tent, was she going to make it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wei walked quietly over to Shang and sat next to him, Shang didn't even move or turn his attentions to him. "Hey man you ok?" Wei asked with a frown upon his face. Shang didn't answer he just closed his eyes for a second and then opened them slowly to glance at Wei. 

You could see the hurt, the pain that he was feeling deep inside just by looking at his eyes. "I feel reasonable for her getting hurt.... I wish I could go back in time.. And change it." He murmured softly, as he turned his head back. Wei looking concerned at his friend put his arm on his shoulder to comfort him. 

"We all wish we could change the past Shang, but what happened is not your fault and you can't change it." Shang looked at Wei as he got up and went across to where some of his men stayed. Shang turned back and turned his eyes to the tent that Mulan was in getting treated. 

~*~*~*~*~ It's been 2 hours now!~*~*~*~*~

Shang grew restless, he couldn't sit still. He walked back and forth frustrated by not hearing a single word from the doctor. "Shang! Calm down and sit." Wei commanded. Shang didn't listen, just continued walking back and forth. Ling, Yao and Chien Po watched Shang as he walked. They too wanted to hear the news, in hoping that their dear friend would be ok.

After a couple seconds of Wei telling Shang to sit down. A solder got up from his seat and said, "Why do you care so much....it's not like she is your wife or anything..." Shang being stressed out took the guy by the collar and picked him up off the ground. 

He stared at the man with cold eyes, "She means more to me then you know so shut it." The guy being all freaked out nodded his head. 

"Shang put him down now!" Wei once again commanded. Shang placed him back down and walked towards where he was originally sitting. Mushu came along and went towards Shang.

"Any news yet?" 

Shang turned to Mushu and was about to respond to his question when the flap of the tent opened up and the doctor stood in front of it. Everyone got to their feet and looked at the doctor for the news. 

"Well...Is she going to be ok?" Shang asked nervously.

"It is really hard for me to tell you this but.... She has lost a lot of blood. I am not sure that she will make it even though she has made a bit of an improvement, I still don't know if she would have enough strength to go on...." 

Shang rubbed his hands over his face, "Just don't give up her, she can make it...I know she can!" He raised his voice at the doctor. The others looked at him with worried faces. Mushu watched as Shang snapped at the doctor. He got up on top of Shang's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Ask if you can go see her." Shang nodded to him self and walked up to the doctor.

"Would we be able to see her?" 

"Only one person because I will have to tend to her." Answered the doctor. Shang looked at Wei and the gang from behind him. They nodded their heads and waved for him to go inside. He gave them a slight smile and began to go inside the tent. 

With Mushu still on his shoulder, he continued walking towards Mulan. She looked so lifeless. She just laid there on the bed with the blanket on and arms outside of it, next to her sides. He kneeled down next to her. Mushu jumped off his shoulder and stood next to Mulan's head. His ears went back at the site of her lifelessness. 

He turned to Shang, "I'll leave you alone with her." With that he gave Mulan a kiss on top of her pale face, and jumped off the bed and went outside where the others were. Shang watched as Mushu left the tent. 

Taking one of Mulan's hands into his, he squeezed it. They were cold, and pale. 

His eyes found where she was wounded. It was near her old cut where Shan Yu cut her. Many bandages covered it. He could see that the bottom ones were soaked in blood. He put his head down on the bed while still holding her hand. 

Closing his eyes tight he began to pray for a miracle. A sudden teardrop fell down his face. He looked at her pale face and spoke softly to her. "Mulan if you can hear me....Hold on." He paused, "I need you." Placing his head back onto the bed more tears began to flow down his face. 

"Captain? I need you to come out here so I may continue with Mulan." Shang whipped away the tears quickly and faced Mulan. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cold lips. 

He backed away and began walking out the tent. 

Once he got out many faces turned towards him. "How is she?" Asked Chien Po. Shang holding back the tears nodded his head slowly. Their faces quickly bent down in sadness. 

Hearing the sudden running of footsteps solder appeared before them, gasping for a breath of air. "Captain Li..It's Chi Fu!" Shang clenched his fists, he knew he never should have brought him back with them.

"Where is he?" 

"Follow me." Shang followed the solder as they went inside the palace where Chi Fu was fusing with the other men. Shang was not in the mood for him right now. He walked forward. 

"This was all suppose to be gone, you all were suppose to be dead.....It's all because of that girl, that stupid FA MULAN!" He cried in anger. Shang ran up to him and pushed him to the ground then immediately picked him up by the collar and began to scream at him. 

"I told you to shut your mouth....you hear me! Don't ever talk about Mulan that way!" He shook Chi Fu while still in his grasp. 

"Captain Li!" The Emperor's voice came from the distance. "Put him down at once!" Shang dropped him on the ground and faced the Emperor. "Take Chi Fu to the dungeons." He glared at Shang. 

He stood up straight, "Sorry, your majesty, I... just....I am....." He stumbled for the right words.

"You are worried about Mulan, I know. You don't want to lose her." He spoke softly to him now.

"She's a good solder sir...I...." He lied even though she was good. It wasn't the really reason why he didn't want to lose her. He loved her more then anything. 

The Emperor interrupted him, " She is good... but I know that deep inside your heart she is more then just a solder to you....you love her and it would break your heart if you lost her." The Emperor looked at him then began to walk past him. Making him trail through his thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mushu found Shang sitting outside on the palace stairs, looking out into the distance. "Hello Shang." Mushu plopped right down next to him.

"Hey Mushu." Shang sighed and continued to stare off into the distance. 

"You love her don't you?" 

Shang looked at Mushu, "She means everything to me Mushu, I don't know what I would do with out her." 

"How about we go see her until they move her." Mushu pronounced. Shang raised his eyebrow, Move her?

"What do you mean move her?" 

"Their just going to take her into the palace, since they were afraid to move her when she was bleeding. They wanted to see if she would make any new improvements until they moved her." 

"Let's go see her then." He got up and headed towards the tent. The guys weren't there this time, they had to help the doctor with some things.

Shang entered the tent, she didn't look that bad since last time. He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. Clasping both her hands this time, he squeezed them as he looked at Mulan. 

Taking his one hand, he began to brush it against her check, stroking back and forth. "I need you Mulan...." He whispered. 

The sun began to shine bright, it lightened up the tent. Mulan's eyes began to flutter a bit. She groaned. Shang surprised took his hands and put them around Mulan's head. "Mulan...Come on stay with me ok..." 

"Shang?......" She began to cough. She looked up at Shang who was happy as ever. "Where am I?" 

"You're in a tent where the doctor was taking care of you." He couldn't help but keep smiling at her. 

The doctor came in and found that she was awake. "Thank the ancestors, I didn't think you were going to make it." "Captain do you think you can carry her to her room where she will be resting foe a couple days?" 

"Sure." Mulan put her arms around Shang's neck, he glanced at her to see if she was ok. "Are you ok?" 

"I am now..." They smiled at each other. He then picked her up slowly so he would not disturb her side. She moaned at first but Shang told her to put her head down and to try to relax. She did what he said and found herself rather very comfortable in his arms. 


	9. The Surprise

Chapter 9: The surprise

It had been two weeks now, everything was almost back to normal. Shang was promoted as General and had to leave Mulan, to go to a variety of places. Mulan was still sore from the wound. She did write to her parents tells them that she was doing fine and would be home soon. 

She laid in bed thinking about Shang, Was he going to come back? Even when they did tell each other that they that they felt love, what if he didn't feel that way any more? She shook her head to get away from that thought. 

A servant came in with a tray of food. She smiled brightly at Mulan, "How are you doing madam Fa? I brought you some breakfast." 

Mulan sat up in a sitting position, "I'm doing fine thank you." She set it down in front of Mulan and watched her eat. 

"Word is out that General Li Shang is coming back." Mulan then almost nearly chocked on her food. 

"Huh...What?" 

"Shang is coming back.... Aren't you happy?" 

"Of course!...I mean...He is a good friend of mine and I am grateful that he is coming back." The servant rolled her eyes and bowed down to Mulan and made her way out of her room. Mulan sighed to herself and continued eating. 

Mulan had finished her breakfast and began to get dressed. The servants were in there helping her get for General Li Shang's return. The Emperor was going to have a feast for Shang and his men's return. 

Mulan was all dressed up and ready for the feast. She walked along the banks of the small little river that flowed through the back of his palace. She sat on a fancy bench that was placed right under a beautiful willow tree. Right next to it was the calm blue river that flowed quietly with the wind. 

Mulan sighed at her reflection, she had that stupid makeup on again. It made her face itch every time. She hated it, It hid the real her. The tree's branches hanged low blowing with the soft warm wind. 

"Hey, Mulan!" Mulan turned around and saw the little red dragon, it was Mushu. She should have known. She giggled and went towards him and gave him a hug. 

"What are you doing here?" Mulan asked with excitement.

"I came to see how you were doing.... Oh and I got a little surprise for you but you have to come with me." Mulan raised an eyebrow but followed Mushu. 

"You didn't have to get me anything, Plus where are we going?" 

"You'll see, just come on...." She followed Mushu. He stopped and looked at Mulan. It was just an open field full of wild flowers and tall grass. 

"This is it?" She asked but yet amazed at the beauty. 

"No...Look over there...." He pointed to a little forest, but what caught her eye was a big dark red head pointing out of it. She was breathless. Could it be? She rubbed her eyes with her hands. It was it was Ho Chi. He walked up to her and all she did was give him a huge hug. 

"How did...How?" She mumbled for the words. 

"Well I went to go to the spot where he had fallen and he wasn't there. So I asked some of the other dragons and basically another caught Ho Chi while he was falling and took him to a peaceful place where all the dragons live. He got better and wanted to see you again." Said Mushu. Mulan looked up at Ho Chi, it was him for sure. He still had those same innocent eyes. 

"Thank you." She said as a tear fell down her face of joy and happiness. Ho Chi roared and bent his head down. Mulan was confused, did he want her to get on him? She shrugged her shoulders and began to climb on top of him. She held on tight to him. He slowly lifted his head up and spread out his large bat like wings into the air. 

"Come on Mushu." Mulan yelled to him from below her. Mushu scrambled up on top of Ho Chi and sat in front of Mulan. Ho Chi pushed off the ground and flapped his wings up and down. Before they knew it they were in the air flying high. Both Mulan and Mushu giggled, Ho Chi roared in the air to join in their fun. 

~*~*~*~* Inside the palace~*~*~*~*

"Your majesty is there anything else that you need?" One of the servants asked. The Emperor nodded his head was about to say something when he heard the flapping of wings from outside. He rushed to the window, the servants right behind him. Then like a flash Ho Chi with Mulan and Mushu on, passed by. 

The servants ducked down but the Emperor stayed standing watching them. He chucked to himself, "No, everything is fine." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ho Chi was going solo now, just gliding with the wind. "Wahoo....." Screamed out Mushu as if on a roller coaster. Mulan giggled and shook her head. She enjoyed the how the wind blew through her hair. She had Ho Chi back, all was well. 

Mulan looked down below them and saw a group of men on horses, it was Shang and the troops, and the gang was also there riding beside them. 

"Let's go down and fly next to them." Ho Chi shook hi head and swooped down flapping his wings harder and harder to catch up to them. Mulan could see them know, Ho Chi got closer until he was right next to Shang. 

All of them including Shang turned their heads to Ho Chi. He roared at them. "Hey guys." Mulan said as she waved to them and began to giggle. 

They all smiled and watch Mulan as her dress flowed with the wind. She looked like an angle on Ho Chi. "Yeah....." The men screamed out. They hollered, in excitement and joy that Mulan was doing well and Ho Chi was alive. Mulan looked at Shang who was smilling at her. She returned the smile. 

She turned back to Ho Chi and patted his neck "Let's go!" Ho Chi raised up into the sky and flew like never before. He was quick with the wind. Leaving Shang and the men behind them. "That was awesome!" She said to Ho Chi, patting his neck.

"Rar..........." He roared in response. 

"We better get going back." He nodded his head, and flapped his wings and went back to the palace. 

Ho Chi and Mushu stayed in the back of the palace while Mulan was inside with the Emperor and everyone else. "Mulan!" She whipped her head around to see the gang coming towards her. She ran to them giving a group hug to them all. "Hey nice flying...I thought he was gone though?" Mentioned Yao. She shook her head and began to tell them what happened.

When she was done with her story they all began to head towards the food section. A hand placed on her shoulder stopped Mulan. She turned around to see Shang looking at her with a huge smile. "So you don't say hi to your Captain...I'm hurt." He said sarcastically. They both began to laugh. 

She jumped into his arms almost making him fall. But he caught her and held her tight. "Don't you mean General?" They separated and began to laugh even more. 

"I'm sorry that I was gone so long, I just had......" Mulan stopped him by putting her finger against his lips. 

"It's ok really..." She said in almost a whisper. He grinned, "You look beautiful." He began to turn a little red. 

Mulan felt her checks get warmer, "Thank you." He then coughed and gestured his arm out for her to take it. "Shall we?" She smiled and placed her hands around his arm. 

The whole time at the festival Mulan, Shang, and the gang and other friends joined into long conversations. Every so often Mulan and Shang's eyes would meet and stay that way for a while. Love was surly in the air that night. 

The party was near the end and people began to leave. Mulan and Shang decided to take a stroll through the back of the palace in the garden. "I'm glad you are feeling better." Shang said turning to Mulan. 

"I thought I was going to lose you...." She stopped and stared at Shang. Her heart raced. "Here...sit down." They sat down on a bench facing each other. Shang held Mulan's hands in his in a tight grip. He stared into Mulan's eyes admiring the beauty. 

He took a deep breath, "Mulan" 

"What is it Shang?" 

"All right I just have to come out and say this straight forward ok." Mulan nodded. "Ok, remember when we first kissed and I told you that I cared for you?" She nodded once more the memory of them kissing passed through her mind. How could she forget that day. 

"Well....When I saw that you were shot I didn't know what to do...I felt like I was about to the lose one thing in life that mattered to me the most.....You." Mulan blushed a deep red. " I love you Mulan, and I was wondering if I could have you hand in marriage?" 

Her heart raced faster and faster, "Yes...." Shang smiled and took her into her arms and held her tight. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. Shang took his one hand and placed it under her chin lifting. He then brought his lips to hers and enjoyed the warm touch of her lips sliding back and forth against his. 

The parted at the same time for the lack of air. Smiling at each other, Mulan leaned her head against his chest. He rested his head on top of Mulan's and sighed of happiness. 

"What do mean I won that game far and square." Pronounced Mushu. Ho Chi was right behind them as they entered out of the forest. Mulan and Shang's attentions immediately went towards them. 

"Oh hey guys what are you doing?" Mulan asked caching both of them off guard. Mushu exclaimed to both Mulan and Shang what they were doing. Ho Chi bended down to Mulan. Mulan had an idea. "How about we go for a ride." Shang's eyes merely popped out.

"I don't think so...." Mulan looked at him and took hi hand and placed it onto Ho Chi's nose. 

"See nothing to be afraid of." He felt the warm of Ho Chi's nose as he breathed in and out. He looked at Ho Chi, he didn't look harmless. He turned to Mulan and smiled. "If it's ok with Ho Chi." She jumped up and down. Ho Chi bent down and Mulan and Shang got on. Mulan sat in front of Shang. Ho Chi got ready and lifted himself off the ground. Making Shang hold on tighter to Mulan.

They were in the air gliding. Shang began to get use to it. "Are you ok?" Mulan asked looking back at Shang. 

"I am now." They smiled at each other and enjoyed the scenery below them. Mulan leaned back on Shang feeling secure and loved. The whole time Ho Chi kept his speed slow and steady. Mushu got on top of Ho Chi's neck and whispered into his ear. 

"I told you they would hit it off." Mushu said. Ho Chi chuckled to himself and continued flying through the sky. He lead them through towns and open fields admiring the beauty of Chin from high above.

****

Can't you see?  
There's a feeling  
That's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one  
That leaves me  
Completely breathless  
No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this  
You can't deny 

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free 

There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words  
Just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time  
There's just  
No hiding, fighting  
You make me restless 

You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark 

'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free 

When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you 

'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again I got this song off the internet, It's by Michiel Branch, The song's title is "You set me free." So please don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. Starting a new life

Chapter10: Starting a new life

Mulan had returned home that following day. She watched from the window as her father and Shang were talking.

"With your permission, I would like to have your daughter's hand in marriage." Shang began nervously. Fa Zhou looked at Shang and smiled. 

"How could I refuse, When you protected her when she needed you, She cares about you as much as you probably do her." 

He bowed down at Fa Zhou and replied with an honorable "Thank you" He smiled at the young captain. They continued talking. Mulan grew anxious to hear about the final answer. 

She paced back and forth worried about what her father's response was. The door shut and Shang and her father took in the doorway of the living room. 

"So is it ok Baba?" She asked looking with pleading eyes at her father. He simple just nodded in response. Her pleading look went to an immediate grin. She went to her father and gave him a big hug. 

Turning to Shang, she leaped into his arms. Once parted he lifted her chin and placed a warm kiss on her lips. 

"Aw....." Applied her Mother and Grandmother. "I hear the bells already!" Said Granny Fa. Mulan and Shang burst into excited laughter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mushu was outside with Ho Chi. They hid in the forest so no one would get frightened of Ho Chi. They talked amongst each other about all sorts of things. 

"I can't wait for the wedding, especially for the food." Pronounced Mushu with a smile on his face. Ho Chi smirked but then grew sad. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ho Chi simple just looked in the direction where his home was. He missed being with the other dragons, but he didn't want to leave Mulan and Mushu. 

Mushu looked at Ho Chi, realizing that he was looking at the direction of his home and that he wanted to go back. "You want to go home don't you?" He said in a sad tone. Ho Chi tuned to Mushu and nodded slowly. 

"Well at least stay for the wedding, Mulan wouldn't want you to miss it." Said Mushu.

"Rah...." He replied. He then faced the direction of where his home was and just stared. He was happy that he would be going home but then thought about Mulan. She did some much for him, if it wasn't for he probably wouldn't have made it. He laid down on the grassy plans that had wild flowers surrounding him and Mushu. "This is going to be hard to say to Mulan." Mushu said looking at Ho Chi who kept looking in the distance. 

"I'll go get Mulan." Mushu announced as he walked away, leaving Ho Chi there alone. Thinking to himself about what he was going to do. He then thought of it, he lifted his head and spread out his wings and took flight. He left behind a necklace that had a dragon. The dragon part was decorated with dark red jewels for the eyes. They shimmered with intense beauty. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'll be back tomorrow ok, I just have to go see my mom and bring her over ok." Shang said looking into Mulan's eyes with a promising look. 

"Ok." They kissed once more, but the kiss lasted longer then the last. They separated and Mulan brought her head to his chest and leaned against him while her arms were around his neck. She could stay like that forever in his warm embrace. He put his hands around her waist and kept her close to him. 

When they parted he mounted his white stallion and was off galloping away. Mulan watched until she could not see him anymore. 

Mushu then appeared out of breath, inhaling and exhaling heavily. Mulan rushed over to him to see what was wrong. "Mushu, hey you ok?" She held his little body with one hand as she crouched down to face him.

"I need you to come with me...." 

"Ok, where?" Mulan asked. 

"Just in that forest... over there were Ho Chi is......" He said gasping for air.

"Why?" Mulan responded with a questioning look. 

"Ho Chi and me have to talk to you." Mushu said, now feeling a little better then before. Mulan nodded her head and placed Mushu on top of her shoulder and headed towards the field. 

Once on the open field they saw nothing. "Oh no..." Mushu said under his breath. He began to call out his name several times. Mulan's eyes caught something shiny and red in the grass. She went over there and picked it up. It was the necklace that he left.

She stared at it, admiring the beauty of it. "Mushu!" She called out to him. He came running over to her and got up onto her shoulder. 

"What?" She then lifted up the necklace to show Mushu. His eyes got big, He saw it before, and Ho Chi was talking about it earlier. "That's Ho Chi's he must of dropped it....or he might have left it here for you to find and keep." Mushu said pondering with thoughts.

Right then Ho Chi landed in front of Mulan and Mushu and looked down at them. "Ho Chi is this yours?" Mulan asked lifting the necklace up to his face. 

"Rah..." He replied. 

"Don't you want it?"

He took the necklace from her with his huge claws and placed it over her head making it drop around her neck. She looked at the necklace then at Ho Chi who smiled at her. In return she smiled back, "Thank you Ho Chi." 

"What's this for though?" She asked. Then she watched Ho Chi as he leaned over to her and showed her the necklace that went around his huge, muscular neck. It was exactly like hers. She drew a confused look on her face, and turned to Ho Chi. He then held the dragon part in his claw and made both their necklaces glow. 

"It's a gift of friendship...." Mulan glanced at Ho Chi. He was talking but how?

"How did you...?" She mumbled for the words.

"The necklaces, once placed on, dragons have the ability to talk to humans and one another, it also show us if someone else needs them." Mulan glanced at the necklaces again.

"But how can it show you?" 

"Place the dragon part in your hands and I'll know." 

"But what is this all for?" Ho Chi leaned closer to her looking straight into her eyes. 

"I must go to be with my own kind, you know I can't stay here." He said. Mulan dropped her head in sadness. She knew that was the right thing, he couldn't stay here it was too risky and dangerous. "Mulan, you are good to me my friend, and have done so much for me. I thank you for that. But this is the only way, I must return to my home where all we dragons can fly freely." 

"I know, I just wish there was another way....But you have to go, it's for the best." Her head sank down. Ho Chi lifted her head with his massive claw. "Where ever you are, When ever you need the dragons, they will be there for you...and so will I. because you saved me, it shows that you are fearless and have a strong heart. We are here for you when ever you need us." Mulan ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Tears flowed down her face of sadness but yet happiness. 

"Thank you Ho Chi." She replied. 

"Will...Will you be at my wedding?" She said whipping away her tears. 

He grinned at Mulan, "I'll be there and that's a promise." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wedding was wonderful. It was celebrated in the palace with many and beautiful decorations. Mulan and Shang were just pronounced husband and wife and were headed down the stairs. These were the same exact ones that she went up when the Hun's attacked.

Mulan held onto her red wedding dress that sparkled and shimmered like diamonds. Shang on the other side of her had her arm around his to walk down the stairs, to make sure she would not fall. 

Their friends and family followed them down. Solders stood by as they watched their General and heroine coming down their way. As they reached to the carriage Mulan and Shang hugged their friends and family good bye. 

Mulan turned to Shang who was ready to help her into the carriage. "Shang." He turned to Mulan.

"What is it?" 

She looked up into the dark blue sky full of bright white shining stars, then to Shang. "He didn't come."

Shang raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Who?" 

"Ho......"The sudden familiar roar interrupted her. Everyone turned to the sky and saw Ho Chi and many other dragons behind him. They were all different shapes and sizes and colors. Everyone watched in amazement at the huge creatures souring through the air. 

Ho Chi came down closer to where Mulan and Shang and landed near the carriage. "You aren't really going to go in that are you?" 

Shang's eyes grew wide in amazement but yet confusion, "You can talk, but how can...." Mulan hushed him by placing a finger on his lips. 

"I'll explain later." 

"So are you coming or not?" Ho Chi said impatiently waiting for them to get on his back. Mulan glanced at Shang with those innocent eyes, how could he refuse.

"All right, let's go." She gave Shang a huge hug and they made they way on top of Ho Chi. 

Ho Chi Roared and took flight immediately. They waved good bye to everyone from up above. The wind blew through their faces with a sense of warm in it. It was so comfortable being up in the air with Ho Chi and Shang. 

"Rahh......." They looked behind them and saw a whole flock of dragons behind them, and some right next to them appearing out of no where. They both began to laugh with excitement and joy. 

"So where exactly do you plan on taking us?" Mulan asked. 

"Well how about we take a quick tour of China, then we'll take you home." 

"Sounds good to me." Both responded back. 

"Rah.........." Ho Chi roared to the others and responded with the same way. Ho Chi flapped his wings faster and they were off. Mulan wished it would last forever. It was the most wonderful and enchantment thing that ever happened to her. The night went fast and they had to say good bye. That night she woke up finding her husbands arm around her. She got quietly so not to disturb him. 

She opened the doors to the balcony and stepped outside, she glanced up into the sky and spotted a shooting star flow across the sky like magic. As she watched it fly across she held a tight grip onto the necklace as it glowed. She whispered in a low tone, "Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End! I am thinking about doing a sequel but not sure yet, what do you think I should do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
